Into the Haori
by Tenken Tenshika
Summary: Soul Society is down 3 captains with an impending war. Who can fill the role, what will become of soul society, and what is up with Soifon? Watch as the story of a legend unfolds in a new light! part 1 of The Will to Protect series *kind of stuck, any ideas appreciated. Send them in by PM; NOT REVIEW!*
1. Chapter 1: Raising the Stakes

Hello there! Tenbatsu Shakaku here and welcome to my first story! I'm entirely not sure what I'm doing and it's on Google docs, so please bear with me. On another note, the picture that inspired this story is on my page, but I wouldn't look at it until I complete this story. Now on to "No Matter the Cost, I will Protect"

* * *

Disclaimer: the only Bleach I own whitens my clothes, not defeat hollows

* * *

"Character"

**"Hollow"**

"Zanpakuto"

_"thoughts"_

* * *

Ch. 1: Raising the Stakes

Ichigo, having just finished his training with the Vizards and still in his soul body, was on his way to Urahara's. Why? He wanted to train with Yoruichi. After his 'battles' with the Espada that came to Earth he knew he needed to raise his speed and strength even more than his mask does, plus his mask has a time limit of 5 minutes(1). So who better to train him than the Goddess of Flash and ex-Onmitsukidō?

When he arrived he noticed Urahara was missing. "Strange, normally Urahara-san is right here unless..." Ichigo made his way to the underground training area and sure enough there was Urahara dressed in his usual attire training "Renji? Chad? I guess I'm not the only one who thought to come here for training," Ichigo thought with moderate surprise. Urahara, having sensed Ichigo's reiatsu the second he opened the hatch to the training grounds, turned to speak with the orange haired Substitute Soul Reaper. "So what brings you here? I thought you were training with Shinji-san and the others."

"I was, but...wait, you know about the Vizards? How?"

"A story for another time. Now if you'd be so kind as to answer my earlier question?"

"Ah, right! Is Yoruichi around? I..."

"...Am finally going to take her up on her offer to let her be my first?" Yoruichi, having appeared out of nowhere, finished half teasingly/ half seriously. After all, it's not everyday you meet a person with Ichigo's stamina and reiatsu and Yoruichi wanted to know if those affected his 'other sword' as much as it did Zangetsu.

"HELL NO!" Ichigo screamed almost a little too quickly.

"Oh come ON Ichigo! Please? I'll let you do it any way you want." Yoruichi bribed in a pouty voice that caused Urahara to suddenly vanish(2) and caused Ichigo to nearly pass out due to blood loss.

"YORUICHI I'M TRYING TO BE SERIOUS HERE!" The word "Gay!" has seemed to be echoing in Ichigo's head throughout this entire conversation.

"How do you know I'm not? Fine, what did you need me for then?" Yoruichi asked now all business.

"I need to become faster and stronger; at my current level my only reliable weapon is Getsuga." Ichigo replied matching her somber tone.

"This way." Yoruichi proceeded to flash step off to somewhere deeper in the training area with Ichigo half a step behind.

* * *

"HIM?!"

"Yes Kuchiki-taicho, Him. Who else is qualified to fill tone of the positions?"

"While that is true Soi Fon-Taicho, His reiatsu is uncontrollable." Byakuya said, now back to his emotionless self.

"Yes, but with the right training..." Soi Fon, speaking with a calm head, began.

"Right training? Even his last teacher couldn't teach him to control his reiatsu, then who..."

"She wasn't teaching Him reiatsu control." Soi Fon interrupted now a little annoyed with Byakuya, though hiding it well, " I believe I could teach Him to control, focus, and even suppress his reiatsu given enough..."

"I disagree. His power is too wild, not unlike himse..."

"Kuchiki-taicho and Soi Fon-taicho enough!" ordered the head captain, "Both of you have made your points, but if we let this continue we'll be here all night."

"Yes Sou-Taicho," replied both taichos responded instantly. The taicho's meeting had been in session for two hours now and only had this topic on the agenda. As you can see, they were getting nowhere fast. "All other acceptable candidates have been voted down, we shall vote on this final one then adjourn regardless. As always we will start with squad 2 and work our way up, with me only voting in the case of a tie. Soi Fon-taicho?" "Yes," and from there the vote went 7-2 for with only the taichos of squads 6 and 12 voting no.

"Very well!" declared Yamamoto, "the new captain of squad 5, the 'support squad' has been decided! While Squad 3, the 'north rukongai squad,' and squad 9, the 'information distribution squad, will temporarily be run by their fuka-taichos."(3)

"Who should we send to get Him?" inquired Hitsugaya Toshiro(4),"To retrieve a taicho we should send a taicho level soul reaper, but who?"

"Perhaps, Ukitake-taicho? This does fall under his squad's jurisdiction," suggested Kyoraku Shunsui.

"It would be my pleasure, if aloud." replied the currently healthy, white haired taicho of squad 13.

"Granted, you will leave in a month so the preparations may be completed for the newest taicho's arrival. Until then, dismissed!"

4 weeks until the arrival of the new captain.

* * *

1: I just chose the limit, I don't think it's canon

2: In my story Urahara views Yoruichi like his sister, so he left out of embarrassment

3: I'll be giving all squads specific jobs like squads 2,4, 11, and 12 have

4: Toshiro is still stationed in the world of the living, he just returned for the captains meeting

* * *

Author's note: How was it? I think you all can guess who the new captain is, but I still don't want to say it or make it even more obvious, however I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Also I'm looking for a beta reader and have no clue what to do, any takers? I apologize for any spacing problems or line spacing problems. I'm open to criticism so do PM me, but don't just say something like "it sucks" 'kay? please review!

*hopefully final revised version*


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Hearts Come in Pairs

Hello everyone! If you're rereading this chapter, I feel I should inform you that it is both _Worlds Collide part 1 and part 2 _combined. after thinking about it, I decided to combine them into one so that way my chapters would be longer. the story is exactly the same, just a new title. I plan to do the same to chapters 4 and 5 so they will be a new chapter 3. I know chapter 5 isn't out yet, but you know what I mean... right? any way, on with the story!

* * *

disclaimer: I own Bleach the same way you own a library book

* * *

"Speech/Flashback Thoughts"

_"Thoughts/Flashback Speech"_

"Zanpakuto/Background Info"

**"Hollow/Hollowfied Speech"**

* * *

Ch. 2: Broken Hearts Come in Pairs

2 weeks until the arrival of the new captain:

In the heart of Soul Society there stands a hill that can be seen even in the most distant rukongai districts. This hill's very name comes from the purpose it holds; public execution for the most treacherous of crimes. It is Sokyoku Hill. However, this hill holds another, secret purpose. Within the hill's exterior structure lies the training area of Shihoin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke. Built by Urahara (with only Yoruichi privy to this fact) this marvelous 'playground' of theirs prevents any reiatsu from within being detected by anyone beyond its walls. It is here that a certain orange haired soul reaper reached bankai in three days. the almost barren wasteland was now covered in scorch marks and had a crater that looked like it was made by two missiles hitting each other head on. It is maybe twenty-five yards from said crater- that someone with twin braids, a captain's haori, and a wakizashi strapped behind her waist was hard at work just like she had been during her spare time the past two weeks. The thing is, not once did she train in her time here.

"Whoo, almost done," a certain twin braided captain said to no one in peculiar seeing as the only other people who knew of the 'playground' were all in the world of the living. Soifon returned to the pile of 2x4 to get the last two boards need to complete her little surprise. "I hope Ich... Yoruichi-sama likes it."

"I KNEW IT!" screamed Suzumebachi.

"_What are you screaming about?"_ Soifon asked a little shocked at the sudden outburst of her zanpakuto. Sure Suzumebachi was very talkative and always tried to get her to get a boyfriend, but she never sounded so... there's not even a word to describe the joy radiating from her.

"This is for Ichigo and you, not Yoruichi or anybody else!" I swear the only way this little bee could be happier is if Zangetsu was here with her(1) ... At that the exact moment the thought processed Suzumebachi proved herself wrong.

"_I... it... um... " _Soifon stammered until realizing Suzumebachi wasn't even listening any more. She did however manifest in her bankai v1: Jakuho Raikoben form(2). No matter how Soifon looks at what happened next, she still can't believe what her zanpakuto said next,

"I love Zangetsu!" The second those words were said Soifon felt the urge to use shunko just to get far, FAR away from there, but instead she replied, "Good for you," hoping the hornet lost her train of thought. Too bad for Soifon, no one's that lucky.

"And you love Ichigo!"

"I... I do NOT! How did you go from Zangetsu-san to Ichigo-kun?"(3) Soifon yelled, now sick of Suzumebachi's boy crazy personality.

"Simple, I'm part of you correct?" Suzumebachi began.

"Of course." Soifon replied offhandedly to which the rambunctious Zanpakuto spirit smirked. "

And I love Zangetsu..." Suzumebachi paused just enough to get Soifon to reply with a wary "Yes?" still not seeing the connection until...

"...who is part of Ichigo and thus by transitive qualities..." Suzumebachi let her voice trail off letting what she just said fully be processed by her partner's conscious mind.

"It doesn't work like that!" Soifon snapped defensively after several minutes of stunned silence.

"Yes it does and I can prove it!" Suzumebachi stated smugly.

"Try it!" retorted Soifon, now acting little better than a schoolgirl.

"Remember the last time you two spared?" asked Suzumebachi with feigned innocence. At the mere mention of that time Soifon froze and Suzumebachi used that delay to bring their mind(4) to the remember the 'incident' that happened between Ichigo and Soifon...

=======================================================Flash_back=======================================================_

_Today was Ichigo's last day in Soul Society before returning to the world of the living and Suzumebachi was not happy about it in the least. _"_We haven't even seen his bankai yet! You can't let a stud like him go without at least seeing the manifestation of his soul!"_

"Fine! You win!" _Soifon thought,_ "We will spar using bankai, but ONLY if you stop trying to create a link between our inner worlds. That should only be done with the person you care about most in your life, and it can only be done once!"(5)

"_Deal!"_ _Suzumebachi agreed, almost too easily... Soifon shook it off as paranoia and started using flash step as to not be late._

* * *

"_About time Soifon-chan," Ichigo called when she arrived at the entrance to a cave on the side of the Sokyoku Hill._

"_What are you talking about? I'm still an hour early!" she replied_

"_Yes, but no matter how early I arrived, you always beat me here, unlike today," Ichigo teased, but not too much, like a certain feline noble they knew._

"_I was conversing with Suzumebachi like you showed me," supplied Soifon, "I still can't believe my bankai had more to it!" _

"_Everyone has room to grow, now what were you talking about?" Ichigo asked._

"_We made a deal. In exchange for sparing with bankai, she won't try and link our inner worlds," Soifon said seeing the relief she expected, but she also thought she saw hint of disappointment. _

"_Better get inside then," Ichigo stated with a neutral tone as he entered the grounds where he learned bankai not so long ago._

* * *

_The secret training grounds looked nothing like it does currently. There were less scorch marks on the terrain and- where the crater is now- there stood a plateau approximately 20 yards high. Soifon and Ichigo stood on said plateau about 10 feet apart. Ichigo and Soifon(simultaneously) took their battle stances placing one hand on the hilts of their respective zanpakutos, but not drawing them quite yet. _

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_*whoosh*_

_"BAN-KAI!" both combatants declared in a second drawing the swords. _

_"Tensa Zangetsu!"_

_"Jakuho Raikoben!"_

* * *

_Soifon's POV:_

Soifon hesitated for a second taking in with a surprised look on her face that Urahara would do anything to get a picture of. There- with an aura of overwhelming determination- stood _Ichigo, draped in a long-sleeved, ankle-length shihakusho with red lining that is closed at his chest and ragged ends. Zangetsu, originally an oversized, elegant cleaver-like sword, shrank into a black daito, the cloth at the end of the blade forming the makeshift hilt and sheath had been replaced with a proper hilt and guard, the cross-guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the kanji for "ban" or "full," and a short length of chain with a broken link dangles from the base of the hilt. _

"his bankai makes up for his pour reiatsu control,"_ Soifon realized._

_"I bet that's not all it does,"Jakuho Raikoben warned in a playful tone, __"Let's see if we can't over power him now and force him to show us its strongest power."_

"Agreed," _Soifon stated as she- recovering before Ichigo- raised her zanpakuto aiming for Ichigo, _"...Locked-on... FIRE!"_ At that single syllable the missile launch with a force too great for Soifon to stand and was thrown back 100 yards into the wall of the cavern. Ichigo wasn't so lucky. Instead of trying to dodge it, like Soifon assumed he would, Ichigo braced himself. Raising Tensa Zangetsu and white shine seemed to come of the blade's edge._

"What's he doing? Surly he's not going to try and cut through the missile?" _Soifon realized her assumption was half right when all of a sudden Ichigo brought the daito down in a quick slash almost too fast to see screaming, "Getsuga Tensho!" then a white flash erupted from the blade speeding toward Soifon's own attack._

_Soifon stared in disbelief as the two attacks collided causing THE explosion. With a destructive force only seen by a Kenpachi or the head captain, the plateau became the 30 yards deep crater that is so close to Soifon's current project. Ichigo was no where to be seen, but his reiatsu still pulsed through the air at a level that couldn't possibly sustain Bankai. when the smoke cleared Soifon realized her assumption was correct, Ichigo's zanpakuto was back in it's shikai form, just like hers had after she launched her projectile. _

"Sorry Suzumebachi, but it doesn't look like either one of us has the strength to call on our bankais," _Soifon explained to her partner._

_It's okay, I got all I needed in that one blast. In fact, I'll even loan you my strength so don't lose okay?" Suzumebachi replied._

"Thanks," _Soifon answered. Suzumebachi's voice barley registering in her mind. Soifon wasn't even aware that something was forming at the center of her inner world. Suzumebachi however, wasn't as exhausted as her other half and new the second the change began._

_"Won't be long now,"__ Suzumebachi thought keeping her thoughts away from Soifon's._

* * *

_30 minutes later:_

_Ichigo and Soifon, both unable to maintain their bankais, continued to fight with their shikais. Ichigo was littered with the butterfly marks of Suzumebachi, but Soifon (using her other hand as to not kill Ichigo) was never near hitting the same place twice. Soifon, in contrast, was unscathed but her reiatsu was considerably lower than Ichigo's. They were going all out, just short of trying to kill each other... and never felt more alive. Soifon even noticed this fight affecting a small portion of her inner world... oh no._

_Suzumebachi was too focused on the battle to being doing this and Soifon KNEW Zangetsu would never do this without both Ichigo's and her consent. Yet it was happening, and faster than when Suzumebachi tried to help it along. Their inner worlds were becoming linked._

"_Ichigo do you feel that?" Soifon asked, yet still not willing to stop this match._

"_Yeah... if we stop...hrg... now so does... the link... right?" Ichigo asked in between breaths and blows._

"_I... I think so," Soifon said just missing the mark on his right shoulder. Several minutes passed, but neither one was will to give this up. They both wanted this to last and having seen each others bankais, they knew the other felt the same. Ten more minutes later and the fight was reaching its end. Ichigo and Soifon, now never being farther than a few feet apart, exchanged blows like it was patty-cake. _"kick, arm block, jab, jab, jab, jump, roundhouse, palm, knee block, dodge" _passed through Soifon's mind over and over again until... _

"There!" _Soifon went for the mark on Ichigo's right cheek... except Ichigo planned for that and set a trap. Just as Soifon was about to reach the mark and win, Ichigo's hand grabbed hers and held it, palm flat against his face. The distance between them now nonexistent as they stared into each others eyes. Both blushing so hard they made strawberries look pale. Inside Soifon's inner world, Suzumebachi was silently cheering for the kiss, still not believing Zangetsu's plan was working. Who knew their bankais would naturally link their inner worlds? Now Suzumebachi waited with baited breath eyes never leaving the newly formed sealed-well in the center of the forest(6) that is Soifon's inner world. Just one kiss and the final lock would be undone! Suzumebachi couldn't wait!_ _As Soifon began to lean in for the kiss, Ichigo did to... or at least he did at first. _

_======================================================End Flas_hback======================================================

"Told ya!" Suzumebachi said with a satisfied smile.

"Fine you're right I have strong feelings for Ichigo-kun," Soifon said in an almost whisper voice that seemed to drain all the smugness out of Suzumebachi. "However he doesn't feel the same about me. Or have you forgotten what happened next?

=======================================================Flash_back=======================================================_

_As Soifon began to lean in for the kiss, Ichigo did to... or at least he did at first. _

_Soifon waited for Ichigo's lips to reach hers, but they never did. When she opened her eyes she saw a horrified look on his face, almost like he was about to condemn one of his closest friends to hell. Soifon pulled away with a quick "I'm sorry" and pain in her chest, but she never received a wound there from the spar. Ichigo, trying to ease her obvious pain said,_

"_Trust me Soifon, it's not you, it's me." then he turned and left. Soifon didn't see him again after that.(7)_

_======================================================End Fla_shback======================================================

"He doesn't feel the same." and with that Soifon returned to making the Shack for two she began 15 days ago, after the captains meeting. Still holding onto hope she didn't believe in.

* * *

Tomorrow the new captain will arrive:

Ichigo has done some impossible things. He mastered bankai in 3 days, defeated two captains (one before his bankai training), stormed the seireitei, overpowered a sword said to have the power of one million zanpakutos, even gained hollow powers. However, there is one thing this unstoppable force might not ever conquer, the training/lustful acts of one Shihoin Yoruichi. Currently, in a distant corner of Urahara's underground training area, said hell-cat was supposed to be training Ichigo in speed and power, but somehow turned it into a game for Ichigo's dignity.

=======================================================Flash_back=======================================================_

4 weeks earlier:

_"Do you understand the rules?" asked an over excited Yoruichi._

_"Yes, just one question. ARE YOU INSANE?!" an equally freaked out Ichigo screamed._

_"No, what makes you say that?" Yoruichi asked with a smile slowly creeping onto her face._

_"I have to 'keep you from hitting me 4 times for the next month or else I have to follow your every command for the next week,'" quoted Ichigo, "That's what!"(1)_

_"Oh come on you begged me to train you and I'm even giving you three mistakes!" bargained the goddess of flash._

_"..."_

_"This or nothing Ichigo, your choice."_

_"...Fine!" the orange haired vizard said giving in, which was a BIG mistake._

_"Go!" and the next thing Ichigo knew, he was three feet in the ground._

_"Crap," he thought._

_"One down in two minutes Ichigo?(2) I heard you could keep up with Soifon without your bankai, or was that a lie?"_

_======================================================End Flas_hback======================================================

Present day:

Since then Ichigo has gotten hit only once more, with the only breaks being at midnight to eat and sleep, restarting at 6 am. Their surroundings, being an exact replica of the forest Soifon and Yoruichi fought in, was aiding the ex-Onmitsukido Commander more than it was Ichigo.

_"Damn, I haven't seen, heard, or felt a trace of Yoruichi all day! I better go bankai... wait no last time I did that she used shunko and I can't keep up with that unless I use my mask. Damn, I wish it last longer than 5 minutes."_ As Ichigo was lost in thought trying to figure out a way to counter the inevitable counterattack, Yoruichi was just finishing her trap. Unfortunately for Ichigo, it involved the destruction of his Shitagi, with his hakama already ripped to shreds by Yoruichi's last 'attack.'

"If you're going to learn this technique, you don't need that shirt." Yoruichi thought aloud. Just then Ichigo burst through into the clearing, Zangetsu glowing with a white energy outlined in blue. Just as Yoruichi suspected, he was trying to cripple her speed like last week. Too bad for him she planned for this.

"Shunko," As this single word passed her lips Ichigo went wide eyed. Yoruichi seemed to be radiating reishi; her entire body looked like it was covered in a white, lightning like kido. Ichigo knew from experience that with this, Yoruichi's already unbelievable speed and her physical strength would both be enhanced god knows how much.

"No! Bankai!" No sooner did his bankai form did he 'rip' his mask on, maxing out his power.

**"Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo launched the white Getsuga at Yoruichi hoping to hit her legs before her shunko settled. Alas, Ichigo's attack wasn't fast enough. Yoruichi, seeming to be radiating in power, appeared behind him. Then proceeded to throw two anken at Ichigo, pinning him to a tree. Not five seconds later 5 more anken fired from hidden locations in the branches, tearing away the remainder of Ichigo's Shitagi.

_"One left,"_ both combatants thought with completely opposite emotions. Instantly Ichigo burst free. Then Zangetsu thought of something,

"The mask will fade before her shunko, then you will be at her mercy."

_"Do you have a helpful suggestion or are you just pointing out the obvious?"_

**"Listen to your instincts! Focus Getsuga into your arms and back!"** Screamed Ichigo's 'instincts.'

_"What will that do?"_

"Look at Shihoin-san," Zangetsu stated in a calm manner. Ichigo grinned and looked suspiciously like Kenpachi.

* * *

Yoruichi's point of view:

Suddenly, Ichigo seemed to be surrounded by his white Getsuga. Yoruichi stared wide-eyed at her prodigal student.

_"And I thought I'd have to drop hints. He really is a gifted fighter."_ Then she stood back and allowed Ichigo to gather his reiatsu, ready to pounce and finish this if he failed.

* * *

Ichigo's point of view:

**"More, more...MORE GOD-DAMN-IT!"**

_"It's not that easy, I've never done this before!"_ Ichigo thought, then suddenly losing a chunk of the reiatsu he'd stored in his right arm.

"Perhaps I should gather the reiatsu and you focus it Ases..."

**"SHH! The king here isn't ready for my name yet, but I like the idea. Hey king release the reiatsu when we say so and not a second sooner got it?"**

_"Got it hollow."_

**"..."**

"..."

**"NOW!" **both halves of Ichigo's power shouted suddenly.

**"Shunko!"** Ichigo cried out in a commanding voice that sent a shiver of pleasure through Yoruichi's entire body. Ichigo now stood, reiatsu oozing from him exactly like Yoruichi with one minor difference, his was white and black reiatsu mixed together.(3)

"Enough Ichigo!" shouted Yoruichi, "Your training is complete."

**"Come** **ag**ain?" asked Ichigo allowing his mask to disappear, but keeping his shunko active just in case.

"This whole time I've been trying to get you to increase your speed and power. the only technique I know that could do that is shunko. Frankly I'm surprised you got it after seeing mine twice." Yoruichi stated, a little sad that Ichigo won't be her slave for the week.

"Really? So I won't be your slave for a week?" Ichigo questioned, not sure if he trusted the cat-lady's claims of cease fire.

"Only if you want to!" Yoruichi cheered with a playful wink.

"I.. I think I'll pass," Ichigo said with an uneasy voice.

"Tease!" Yoruichi called as she shunpoed to Tessai to heal her injuries, as minor as they were. Ichigo, finally releasing shunko, followed suit.

* * *

10 minutes later:

Back in Urahara's shop, Ichigo was about to leave for his home, when suddenly a Senkaimon appeared out front. Instantly Ichigo appeared in front Zangetsu drawn ready to fight, if necessary. Then the one of the last people Ichigo expected to walk through did, captain of squad 13, Ukitake Jushiro. Ichigo could only stare at this, but he did place Zangetsu back on its chain.

"Hello, Ichigo-dono. How have you been?" asked Ukitake hoping to make this brief, as he was starting to feel his strength drain away due to his ever present illness.

"Fine, but why are you here Ukitake-taicho? Shouldn't you be saving your strength for the upcoming war?" Ichigo asked showing respect to one of the few people he felt earned it. Also Rukia pointed out that officially, Ichigo was on squad 13's roster and thus this was his captain.

"I thank you for your concern, but I'm here on official squad 13 business." Ukitake explained as the pair moved into Urahara's sitting area where Yoruichi was waiting alone because Urahara and Tessai were still in the training area with Chad and Renji.

"You could of sent Rukia sir. She did return to Soul Society with Orihime to train." Ichigo said with true concern for his captain.

"While you are correct, that would have been disrespectful to you, Ichigo-dono," Ukitake explained further knowing he would have to get to the point soon.

"I'm afraid I don't follow sir." Ichigo replied with confusion. Rukia had been sent in the past to deliver his missions from squad 13.

"Well it's customary for a captain to escort new candidates for promotion to captain to squad 1's barracks," Ukitake said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Ichigo's eyes went so wide they almost popped out. Yoruichi however was grinning even more than Ukitake. She caught on long ago. When Ichigo recovered, he instantly went into a bow so low his face almost touched the floor.

"Thank you for this opportunity captain!" Ichigo said in a rush. Even though he wasn't sure if he could stay in the world of the living, he knew he could protect his loved ones easier with an entire squad under his command and status equal to a noble. However the next thing Ichigo heard saddened him,

"I didn't nominate you, tough I was about to."

"It was Soifon wasn't it?" guessed Yoruichi already knowing the answer.

"Yes... how did you know?" asked a curious Ukitake.

"Oh my students have seemed to have BONDED after Aizen's betrayal," Yoruichi answered, emphasizing 'bonded' in a way that meant she knew on their... incident. Ukitake went wide eyed and turned to a slack jawed Ichigo.

"What did you do?" Ukitake asked Ichigo knowing the fact that Soifon is nearly impossible to get to open up, let alone get that close to someone. He was having trouble believing Yoruichi's claims.

"...Nothing. We just trained together. and... _went maybe three dates, if can call the first two dates._" said/thought Ichigo in a saddened voice not being able to finishing his thought aloud.

"They linked inner worlds, just feel Ichigo's reiatsu and you'll feel Soif..." began Yoruichi.

"THE LINK IS NOT COMPLETE AND NEVER WILL BE! JUST. LET. IT. DROP!" Ichigo yelled, stabbing Zangetsu through the table and into the floor beneath for emphasis. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, his mind drifted back to the time he almost destroyed Soifon from the inside out.

=======================================================Flash_back=======================================================_

Just after Ichigo and Soifon released their bankais:

Ichigo's POV:

_Soifon hesitated, but Ichigo did not take advantage of Soifon's delay. He too was frozen by surprise. Soifon's bankai was the exact opposite of what Ichigo expected. Instead of something an assassin might use, the entire Bankai is made up of a large pointed gold cylinder with black markings taking on the appearance is that of a missile launcher and golden armor; encasing her entire right arm going all the way above her shoulder forming a faceguard/ lock-on point, to stand twice the size of Soifon herself._

"Wow, she sure is full of surprises isn't she Zangetsu?"

_**"Fuck yeah she is!"** someone who was defiantly NOT Zangetsu said inside his inner world._

"Who are you and why are you in my Inner World?!"_ Ichigo thought._

**_"..."_**

"Well?"

**_"You really want to know? I'm a ho... ha-ha you're so fucking dead!"_**

"what are you..."_ Ichigo began only to see Soifon being thrown back by HER attack and a giant, yellow death sentence coming straight for him. On pure instinct Ichigo launched Getsuga Tensho at the projectile, his voice being lost in the wind. As the white-blue reiatsu collided with Soifon's strongest attack Ichigo launched three more Getsugas at speeds surpassing shunpo, forcing 90% of his reiatsu into them. All four Getsuga Tenshos hitting the Jakuho Raikoben at the same time causing an explosion so powerful it reshaped the ground at Ichigo's feet. nearly exhausted Ichigo reverted to Shikai to save what reiatsu he had left._

* * *

Ichigo and Soifon about to kiss:

_As Ichigo inched closer to Soifon about to complete the link between their inner worlds, Zangetsu warned him it would be permanent and anyone in either world could travel to the other no matter where they were in the physical world, Ichigo didn't care. he just knew he never wanted to be separated from Soifon._

_**"Can't wait."** Ichigo froze. he completely forgot of the evil and currently mysterious entity inside him, the one that nearly killed Byakuya-sama simply for the joy of killing. That thing would have access to Soifon's inner world, her very soul. NO! He wouldn't put her in danger... no matter how much it hurt him. Ichigo's pulled away horrified at what he almost did. Soifon opened her eyes in confusion, then pulled away quickly muttering "I'm sorry" and a pained expression spread across her face. Ichigo didn't want to hurt Soifon and hoped to ease her pain. So he said in a quiet, solemn voice,_

_"Trust me Soifon, it's not you, it'**s** **m****e."** Then turned and left. He hasn't heard or seen Soifon since then._

_======================================================End Fla_shback======================================================

"Just give me a few hours to gather my things. when do we leave?" Ichigo asked with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Tomorrow around 10 am, you can say goodbye to your family and friends. As of this moment, you are a resident of soul society, just like any normal soul reaper." replied Ukitake.

"Very well captain, see you tomorrow morning then." With those parting words the currently emotionless pending-captain shunpoed to his house to re-enter his body and say goodbye to everyone close to him.

* * *

**1) Both Suzumebachi's and Zangetsu's bankai make them about 19 years old and Suzumebachi the same height as Soifon.**

**2) I've uploaded a picture of her, just imagine the rocket launcher on her arm.**

**3) Notice how Suzumebachi doesn't use -kun or -san like Soifon implying she is much closer to Zangetsu than Soifon is to Ichigo, but Soifon does use his first name, not Kurosaki.**

**4) As soul reaper and zanpakuto, they share a mind.**

**5) I do own this exact version (there are things similar to it like in "The Shark in the Moonless Sky" by: The Night Hunter [check it out]) to those who have access to their inner world, this is the ultimate bond because when the one you're bonded to dies, part of you does to. In the history of Soul Society, only 5 other couples have done this and they all committed suicide when their other half died. _not canon_**

**6) Picture the bone eater's well from Inuyasha.**

**7) I never saw the bount arc so I'm not using it in this story, maybe a different one.**

**8) This idea came from We're The Fallen's story: _One Week_.**

**9) Yoruichi and Ichigo don't use suffixes with each other, they're that close.**

**10) Ichigo's first attempt at shunko was a success because Zangetsu, Hollow, and Ichigo divided the move into three parts with each focused on their own part. Also the color is a mix of white and black because it uses both of Ichigo's reiatsus: soul reaper and hollow.**

* * *

Author's note:

If any one is upset with me doing this, let me know and I'll change it back. In a lot of the reviews or PMs I've received, I've been told the chapters are too short so I'm fixing it the best I can.


	3. Chapter 3: A Dangerous Dare

Here's a new chapter 3! It's all the old chapter 4 so far, but with a new ending. Once I finish the next chapter, I'll add it to this chapter so don't get upset if it doesn't look like I update by the end of the month! I'll try to get a chapter four up to, but no promises.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not now and never will own Bleach or anything else owned by Kubo Tite

* * *

"Speech/Flashback Thoughts"

_"Thoughts/Flashback Speech"_

"Zanpakuto/Background Info"

**"Hollow/Hollowfied Speech"**

* * *

Ch 3: A Dangerous Dare

Karakura Town, midnight; the day Captain Kurosaki reports for duty:

That night at 10pm, after Ichigo returned home from Urahara's, he called up Chad, Orihime, and Uryu to let them know about his promotion (if you could call it that) and asked if they wanted to have a party. Orihime, who had returned from Soul Society to pick up some more supplies for her training, had insisted on having it at her house. However when Ichigo arrived, he found not only Chad, Uryu, and Orihime, but the rest of his spiritually aware friends as well. Tatsuki was mad that he hadn't called her personally; Keigo was... Keigo, plain and simple; and Mizuiro was as calm as always, not even bothering to ask Ichigo about him leaving knowing Ichigo would tell him when he was ready. Ichigo was most surprised to see Rukia and the rest of the early response team there (minus Toshiro who was still in Soul Society) as well.

All night they partied. Matsumoto had brought enough sake to kill an elephant and complained when all the under-aged guests refused to drink and 'loosen up.' The most surprising thing at the party (so far) was the fact that Ichigo actually accepted a few of the drinks, though only enough to get him slightly buzzed. Matsumoto, however, drank until she could tell the difference between Ichigo and Rukia. This provided the, relatively, sober guests with hours of entertainment. Especially when the game 'truth or dare' was suggested. It started off with innocent truths and harmless dares, but changed drastically once the older guests finished off the sake. Matsumoto had somehow managed to drink ALL the sake in under an hour and stay conscious... so far. At the moment it was Rukia's turn, which had left the rest of the party-goers a little frightened. So far, she had managed to embarrass Uryu, quiet Keigo, and even scare Renji.

"Okay. Hic. Ichigo, truth or dare?" she grinned, a suspicious glint in her eye.

"Truth," Ichigo worriedly replied.

"Awww, I had a good dare to! Anyways, do you like Orihime-chan's cooking?" she asked with mischievous look on her face.

"O-on s-second thought, dare," Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head and suddenly finding the leg of the table EXTREMELY fascinating. However had he seen the look on Rukia's face, he would have known he'd just been played.

"I dare you to kiss some in this room for thirty seconds!" Rukia exclaimed with a clarity that hinted at her not being as drunk as the rest of the group had thought.

"WHAT! Hu-huh, fine... I'll kiss..." But before Ichigo could decide, a certain someone appeared through the window, which Rukia had opened not five seconds after giving Ichigo his dare.

"Now how said YOU got to pick who you kiss?" Ichigo paled; it was Yoruichi. But she wasn't dressed in her usual attire, oh no that wouldn't be as... entertaining. Instead she had on a pair of blue jeans held up just below her waist by a white belt, a black sleeveless belly shirt that was torn down the middle just above her cleavage that read 'make me purr' in white letters across the front, and her usual arm warmers which tonight only seemed to make the outfit more... appealing.(1) He had specifically NOT invited her for this very reason.

"Rukia said someone in this room, that means..." again Ichigo was interrupted mid sentence, this time by Rukia,

"Yes, but I haven't finished my dare," Both women had a look that simply made Ichigo suddenly wish Grimmjow would attack again, "Now as I was saying; I dare you to kiss someone in this room for thirty seconds, decided by spinning this bottle." As Rukia finished talking she picked up an empty sake bottle.

"Can us guys be excused from this dare?" Uryu asked, with every guy praying Rukia would say yes.

"Hmmm... I don't know... Renji what was my dare for you again?" Renji grimaced,

"You had me call Kenpachi-taicho and challenge him to a fight."

"Right, and you Chad? Keigo-san? Uryu?"

"I had to punch the next person to cry in the face as hard as I could," Chad said emotionlessly.

"I had to cut up ten onions," Keigo said with his eyes still a little teary and an ice pack pressed to the side of his face, to help the swelling.

"And I had to ask Nemu Kurotsuchi-fuka taicho on date." Uryu finished a slight blush on his face.

"Perfect! Yes, guys are excused from the dare." Instantly every guy (except Renji for obvious reasons) felt like they had just dodged a bullet. Tatsuki was currently trying to convince Rukia that she should be exempt from the dare as well, but Yoruichi said the only way out now was to remove her shirt. Needless to say every girl participated in the dare. But before they spun the bottle, Ichigo made a break for it. He literally dove out the window and hit the ground running. He made it a whole block before Yoruichi pounced on him and Rukia handcuffed his arms with pink, fluffy handcuffs Yoruichi just so 'happened' to have. Once they got back to Orihime's apartment, Ichigo was held in a chair via Yoruichi sitting on him and Rukia tied his legs to the chair's legs and his arms to its back, again with restraints Yoruichi just 'happened' to bring along. When asked why she brought them, Yoruichi just shrugged and replied, "You never know," and gave Ichigo a 'come and get me' wink. Now that the whole prison break, err runaway situation, was resolved all of the girls sat around Orihime's coffee table and Yoruichi spun the bottle. It spun for about 38 seconds before finally stopping in between Tatsuki and Yoruichi.

"Huh, well I guess Ichigo gets two kisses instead of one." Yoruichi said with a smile that put Gin to shame.

"Ooooh no. No. No! NO! I am NOT kissing Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled frantically. She couldn't kiss Ichigo, especially in front of Orihime. Even if it was just a game- Tatsuki wouldn't, couldn't do that to her friend.

"Come on! He's moving away! It's not like you'll see him every day any more!" Yoruichi goaded.

"I. SAID. NO!" Tatsuki refused to give in... at least until Matsumoto started decided to help Yoruichi out,

"Then, hic, off with yur top, hic." At this Tatsuki gave a deep sigh in defeat. She hated to do this to Orihime, but she wouldn't expose herself in front of this many guys and Keigo. She gave Orihime an apologetic look, almost asking for her permission. Orihime gave a strong nod, but Tatsuki could see the trace of sadness in her eyes.

_"Trying not to ruin Ichigo's last day with his friends, huh? He's lucky to have you in his life,"_ Tatsuki praised mentally then spoke aloud, "Okay, fine, I'll do it. So how are we doing this? Fifteen seconds each or do we both kiss him for thirty seconds?" Tatsuki got her answer when she saw the look Yoruichi shot Ichigo and the sudden increase in his attempts to escape to restraints. "Oh."

"You're up first," Yoruichi stated answering her next question, just now getting off of Ichigo.

_"O-okay. Calm down! It's just Ichigo, you can do this."_ she thought to herself. Tatsuki walked towards Ichigo, swallowing the lump in her throat. As she got near him she realized two things. The first being the only way to kiss Ichigo comfortably was to sit on his lap. And the second was, _"Rukia said... that's it!"_

Tatsuki was dressed in tan jeans, a red belt, a pink tank top, a white short-sleeved shirt with blue trim, and a red wristband on her left wrist.(1) When she reached Ichigo, she swung her leg over his lap and sat down. Everyone was a little surprised at Tatsuki's sudden lack of hesitation. Ichigo began thrashing around trying- in vain- to escape Tatsuki just rolled her eyes, "Man up Ichigo. I don't like this either, but let's just get it over with."

"How are you this calm about it? Just untie me and you are off the hook."

"Yeah, 'cause that worked so well last time," her gaze turned to Yoruichi for a second- who was standing nearby with a stopwatch, "Listen..." then Tatsuki leaned into Ichigo's ear and whispered her revelation to him. Upon hearing her loophole, Ichigo smiled. Since the rest of the group had no clue as to what Tatsuki had said to Ichigo, his smile sent waves of uneasiness throughout the guests.

Now Ichigo and Tatsuki were facing each other. They closed their eyes and started to lean in, only to tilt their heads to kiss each other on the cheek. Yoruichi immediately saw through their ruse and acted in a heartbeat,

"Oh no you don't!"

She dove across the room grabbed both the teens' chins and 'corrected' the kiss. Ichigo and Tatsuki had only been half an inch away and sincerely thought they safe, so when Yoruichi turn their heads, they kissed... deeply. Before either of them knew what happened, Tatsuki let out a satisfied moan. Ichigo was the first to notice, but Tatsuki was only a tenth of a second behind. However, Yoruichi was now holding their heads, preventing them from pulling back. They were stuck in this deep kiss. Ichigo was upset, being both angry at Yoruichi and scared of Tatsuki's reaction- which he believed would be a swift punch to his face.

However, Tatsuki was on the opposite end of the spectrum. She hadn't even tried to pull away. Why would she? _"God, I wish I had done this sooner! I'm sorry Orihime, but I can't fight my feelings for him any more. Plus He's moving, so there's no way he and Orihime would start dating anyway."_ After that thought, all her inhibitions flew out the window. She grabbed the collar of Ichigo's unbuttoned, blue collar shirt and pulled him in closer, much to his surprise. Then, just as her tongue started to ask for entrance into Ichigo's mouth, Yoruichi pulled them apart.

"What the hell!" Tatsuki yelled, obviously annoyed at being separated from such a wonderful sensation.

"It's been thirty seconds and I want MY turn," Yoruichi said suggestively, "Besides, YOU were the only girl who complained about this dare. I thought you would be relieved."

"I, um, y-you see, I..." Tatsuki stammered.

Yoruichi decided to spare her... sort of, "It's okay, I was kidding... mostly," Then she threw Ichigo a wink.

Tatsuki quickly, with a very defined red tint to her face, got off Ichigo and sat down on the far end of the couch. All the while not making eye contact with anyone, especially Orihime. The whole time asking herself the same questions over and over again, _"How could I do that to Orihime! I'm a terrible friend! How can I make this up to her? Will she ever forgive me? Why did I enjoy that so much?"_ Tatsuki asked these questions and many more. The entire time scolding herself for giving in to feelings she forbade herself from having a long time ago.

Once Tatsuki was off of Ichigo, Yoruichi started straddling him again. Ichigo suddenly realized what she was planning and instantly ducked, or rather bowed, his head getting his face as far from hers as possible. However, this action held little effect and unfortunate (from the perspective of 'pure-hearted Ichigo') consequences. Ichigo had not realized just how close Yoruichi had been when he had done this. As a result, his face went right into her chest- giving Yoruichi an idea, "Wow Ichigo," Yoruichi coaxed/teased, "You're already enjoying it!"

Ichigo's head immediately shot up, "No, I was o-" but that was all he was able to get out before Yoruichi's lips crashed upon his, her tongue immediately plunged into Ichigo's slack mouth exploring every inch. Much to Ichigo's surprise, she let up after a little bit and aloud him to take charge of the kiss. He knew if he tried to get her tongue out of his mouth, he'd have to put his tongue in her mouth. Ichigo decided it was better than leaving Yoruichi with the advantage.

Slowly, but with dominating force, Ichigo pushed Yoruichi out of his mouth and entered hers. Upon entering however, Yoruichi started fighting back. This forced Ichigo to strengthen his efforts and the only way to do that was to deepen the kiss. _"Damn hell-cat! No wonder you let up so easily."_

* * *

Yoruichi's POV:

_"Oh GOD yes! I finally got him! Now I'll let him take control... yes that's it Ichigo, enter my mouth... just a little more. Gotcha! Wha? He actually deepened the kiss? mph, I love this! Wait... it almost feels like he's... he can't be feeling guilty could he? No, his kiss with Tatsuki couldn't have been that good. Then why would he feel guilty? Come to think of it, he did overreact when I mentioned his link with Soifon. And if he doesn't want it completed, then why not destroy what's already there? What happened? hu-huh. I can't do this to my little bee. He's all yours Soifon, don't ever let him go."_

* * *

After what seemed like ages for Ichigo, Yoruichi released him with a look that Ichigo thought was regret. _"Weird, she was all into the kiss. Am I that bad at it or something"_

"Will someone let me out of these restraints now?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

"Not just yet," Rukia said with an all knowing tone, giving Yoruichi the keys.

"Bu-but I did the dare!" Ichigo spoke exasperatedly.

Yoruichi who had still not gotten off of Ichigo's lap (but more on his left leg now) then spoke up, "Nooo, you tried to run away and we forced you to do it. As such, you will only be released if you agree to complete a penalty dare."

"What is it?" Ichigo questioned a little nervous and realizing he REALLY couldn't wait it out until his dad or captain came to look for him.

"It is really simple, in fact you can do it whenever you get around to it- as long as it's within a year" Yoruichi baited.

"I will do it, just tell me!" Ichigo spoke, not hearing the underlying tone of mischief in the woman's voice focused too much on a room just down the hall.

"Ok just remember, you cannot back out or else... got it?" Ichigo nodded for her to continue, which she did in a voice that was the epitome of mischief, "You have to steal the rings Soifon wears in her hair."

"WHAT! How do you expect me to do that? She's the..." Ichigo trailed off when he remembered who else was present.

"Ichigo, who is Soifon?" Mizuiro asked.

"She's... one of the people I know where I'm moving," Ichigo half lied.

"And?" Keigo urged wanting more information about her.

"And she's old friends with Yoruichi."

"Come on Ichigo, you know what we mean. How did you meet her?" Tatsuki said, now back to her usual self.

"We- uh- she- Okay fine, I met her during the vacation Inoue, Chad, Uryu, and I went on last Summer. She's... great at hide and seek and even better at tag. Also, she has a short temper on certain things. she's fast, strong, determined, loyal, kind, sweet once you get to know her, and," what Ichigo said next confirmed Yoruichi's suspicions, "she is one of the most caring people I've ever met."

_"So you've seen her soft side? No wonder you fell so hard for her. Keep him close Soifon, you got the only man who would fight a whole army just to save a friend. There's no telling how far he'd go for the one he loves." _Yoruichi wasn't the only one to catch Ichigo's hidden feelings,

_"I missed my chance, you risked your life for me, but are we really nothing more than friends Ichigo?"_

_"Kurosaki-kun... please be happy with her."_ Then all three girls had the same thought at once:

_"If you hurt him, I will hunt you down and make you pay with your very life- even if it costs me my own! This I swear on my very life to you, taicho of squad two!"_

* * *

Soul Society: Squad Two's Captain's Quarters; same time:

...

"Aaaah! Hu-ha-hu-ha-hu-ha... Why do I get the distinct feeling I might have a huge problem on my hands? And why can't I stop dreaming of HIM!" Soifon covered her face with both hands, rubbing softly. She let out a sigh, rolled over, and went back to her dream of two people: one with orange hair and a sword as long as him; the other about five years old, orange hair, and the spitting image of his father.

* * *

Back to Ichigo and friends:

Ichigo, now free, just stepped out of the bathroom.

"Thanks again for the party Inoue, I had a great time. Are you guys sure you don't want me to help clean up?"

"Don't be silly Ichigo," Uryu stepped in, most of the guests (the soul reapers, save Matsumoto who was staying with Inoue, and the relatively-normal humans, save Tatsuki who was spending the night), "How could we ask you to clean up your own farewell party?"

"He's right Ichigo, we got this. You can go home," Chad said in his sage-like way.

"Okay, I guess if you guys insist. It'll give me more time to pack. Thanks and remember: we could be worlds apart, but you guys are my Nakama.(2)

* * *

Outside Inoue's apartment:

"hu-huh. _I can't believe I we won't be together every day any more. Funny, I don't regret a thing."_

**"What about me? If you could, would ya get rid of me King?"**

_"Not a chance. Sorry Hollow, but no matter what you do you're still part of Zangetsu and me. I'm not one to cut off a part of myself... Hollow? What, no snappy remark?"_

**"You didn't hear me?"**

_"Hear what?"_

"Be carful Hollow, you're heading down an untested path."

_"What are you two talking about?"_

**"My real name."**

_"You said you didn't have a name!"_

**"I lied, sue me."**

_"Why you!"_

**"...Asesinato."**

Then time stopped.

* * *

1) picture of this is on my profile

2) a stronger word than friends, closer to brother/sister

* * *

Author's note:

New and improved! I completely changed my ending and made it longer. Hope you like the changes! Also, Hollow's name will be translated next chapter, but you're welcome to guess. Finally, I'm going to DC Wednesday at 11 pm by bus. I won't be back tell supper late Saturday night, so don't expect me to respond to any PM's or reviews right away. I'll probably be exhausted Sunday and I have a soccer game and a party to attend. Monday I will defiantly be back. See you soon!

Please re-read and review


	4. Urgent & Final Notice

This story will be removed and redone under a new title.

The current version isn't going to work out with what I want to do so I'm starting over.

The main idea of my story will be the same, but the time frame will be hectic in the beginning

just bare with me okay? I'm only me

-Tenken Tenshika


End file.
